sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cień wielkiego zła! Trio w osaczeniu
Cień wielkiego zła! Trio w osaczeniu (jap. 巨悪の影!　追いつめられたトリオ Unmei no Pātonā? Makoto no junjō) – 21 (148) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 23 września 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Cyrk Martwego Księżyca, Amazońskie Trio znowu narzeka na zachowanie Zirconii. Szczególnie przybity zdaje się być Rybie Oko. Poza tym dręczy jego pytanie: „co się z nimi stanie, jeśli znowu zawiodą”. Te ponure rozmyślania przerywa przybycie Zircona. Przynosi on zdjęcie kolejnej ofiary, którą ma zająć się Amazońskie Trio. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jest to facet (do tego wyjątkowo przystojny), realizacji zadania podejmuje się Rybie Oko. Tym mężczyzną okazuje się nie kto inny, tylko... Mamoru. Tymczasem nieświadomy zagrożenia chłopak spędza popołudnie w Akwarium razem z dziewczynami. Jak zwykle najszczęśliwsza jest Usagi, która ciągnie swego ukochanego od akwarium do akwarium. Dziewczyny też są zachwycone urokiem ryb, ale nie obywa się bez kilku śmiesznych incydentów. Wychodzi również na jaw, że Usagi bardzo dobrze zna rozkład mieszkania Mamoru. W pewnej chwili, gdy chłopak zostaje chwilowo sam, Rybie Oko zarzuca na niego swe sidła. Mami go czułymi słówkami oraz kaleczy sobie palec, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Mamoru ma miękkie serce i zaczyna opatrywać zranienie. W tym samym czasie za jego plecami budzi się istny demon – Usagi. Oczywiście za jej przemianą stoi zazdrość. Dodatkowo podjudza ją Rybie Oko zgryźliwymi komentarzami na temat jej wyglądu. Do rękoczynów niestety nie dochodzi, bo wróg, widząc wyglądającą z torby Dianę, daję nogę. Znowu przenosimy się do cyrku, gdzie obserwujemy Zirconię oddającą się ponurym rozmyślaniom na temat miejsca, w którym ukrył się Pegaz. Zdradza, że przygotowane jest już zastępstwo dla Amazońskiego Tria... Poznajemy też imię tej, która stoi na czele Martwego Księżyca. Dzień następny. Drugie podejście Rybiego Oka. Tym razem nie stosuje żadnych sztuczek, planuje skraść przystojniakowi całusa. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że chłopak jest wierny swojej dziewczynie. W końcu zdenerwowany Rybie Oko pyta go, co takiego ma Usagi, czego on nie ma. Gdy dostaje odpowiedź, że posiada wiele marzeń, zbija go to z tropu. Ponownie w cyrku i ponownie Rybie Oko oddaje się ponurym rozmyślaniom. W pewnej chwili przerywa mu Tygrysie Oko i wzywa na naradę do Zirconii. Zanim jednak udają się na miejsce Rybie Oko łapie go w pułapkę i próbuje ujrzeć jego Lustro Marzeń. Wtedy dopiero sobie uświadamia, że takowego nie posiadają... Zaczyna się narada. Zirconia oświadcza im, że mają czas tylko do następnego wschodu księżyca, gdyż wtedy ich władczyni – Królowa Nehellenia zdejmie z nich zaklęcie i tylko moc złotego kryształu, który jest w posiadaniu pegaza, będzie mógł utrzymać ich w ich obecnej postaci. Na pytanie Tria o jakim to zaklęciu mowa, poznają swoje prawdziwe oblicza... Tego samego dnia Mamoru czyta książkę w parku, czekając na Usagi. Wtedy już po raz trzeci dosiada się do niego Rybie Oko. Tym razem prosi tylko o chodzenie, do następnego wschodu księżyca, ale gdy Mamoru ponownie odmawia, przeważa w nim gniew i go atakuje. Oczywiście łapie chłopaka bez większego trudu. W tej samej chwili na miejsce zbliżają się Chibiusa i Usagi, a widząc co się dzieje, natychmiast przemieniają się. Oczywiście Rybie Oko wzywa swego lemura. Ten nic szczególnego ostatecznie nie robi i jego rola sprowadza się tylko do trzymania wojowniczek na odległość. Tymczasem Rybie Oko stwierdza, że Mamoru pegaza nie ukrywa i już chce go zabić, ale w ostatniej chwili przeważa w nim uczucie, którym darzy mężczyznę. Kradnie jeszcze ostatni pocałunek i znika. Para wojowniczek znudzona już skokami wzywa pegaza i niszczy potwora. Odcinek kończy się ponownym spotkaniem Usagi i Rybiego Oka (będącego pod postacią ludzką). Widząc nieszczęście i smutek konkurentki Usagi mięknie i podaje jej swój parasol... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Tobihaneru – Kōji Ishii * Dziewczyna – Machiko Toyoshima Galeria Zapowiedź odc148.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep148 1.jpg Ep148 2.jpg Ep148 3.jpg Ep148 4.jpg Ep148 5.jpg Ep148 6.jpg Ep148 7.jpg Ep148 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Groźna rywalka. en:Shadows of the Great Evil! The Trio is Cornered de:Mamoru in Gefahr Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii